Life Sucks and I Suck At Life
by Hitomi no Shi
Summary: AU, 12, Duo, a HS senior, finds himself attracted to someone he never even thought of. Unfortunately, he's leaving for college in 8 months, and his best friend at school likes this kid too. What is he going to do?


Life Sucks and I Suck At Life - Hitomi no Shi  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 5+M, Z+N, maybe 1+R (Don't flame, read the A/N at the end of the chapter. Relena is nice in this one and who knows where this story will go.) Original characters, slightly OOC. Be merciful.  
  
Rating: PG-13 might be a yaoi R chapter later. Depends on how I'm feeling ^- ^  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the copyrights that come with that. However, I do own this story, since it is basically my life right now. Arigatou minna-san!  
  
/./ Thoughts mainly Duo's because I can't read minds. Author POV.  
  
Ch. 1 Two Anti-Formals (1)  
  
"Dress up? Are you serious? Do you know how it took me to get into these jeans? I'm not getting out now that I'm comfortable."  
  
"Yes, Duo, I'm totally serious. Now get your butt over here. Quatre wants us all to dress up, so if you are going over there after this, dress up. I doubt that he will care how comfortable you are or not. They want this to be formal. They claim it will be fun. It's an injustice." A/N- I just couldn't resist.  
  
"HA! Yes! Well, for your information Fei-man, I'm not going to Quatre 's. I have a sudden engagement."  
  
"Don't call me 'Fei-man', Maxwell. Fine, if you're not going to Quatre's, then you don't have to dress up."  
  
"All right, I'll be over soon. I just have to make another phone call."  
  
"Ok, see you later then."  
  
Duo sighs. / Two 'Anti-Formals' in one night. I don't think I can handle WuFei all night and I don't think I can handle one of Quatre's parties. I'll go to Fei's for a while, then head off to 'Lena's. They might be more fun. / Duo dials Relena's phone number. / I think they would definitely be a much better crowd tonight. /  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, may I speak to Relena, please? This is Duo." / Why am I so polite on the phone? I'm not any other time./  
  
"Hey, Hun. What's up?"  
  
"Hey 'Lena. Not a lot goin' on at the moment. What's goin' on with your thing tonight?"  
  
"Well, we're going to order a pizza, then go out to a movie, I'm not sure when though. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. I'll plan to be there around 7. If you guys want to go to an earlier show, call me and give me at least a half an hour, ok?"  
  
"Ok, we can do that. Oh, by the way. We're all dressing up when we go out. So bring something nice. I have to go; I'll see you later. Bye!" *click* "Bye.Damn, it doesn't look like I'm going to get out of dressing nice tonight." Duo put the cordless phone back on the receiver to charge. / I always forget to do that. / "I gotta pack. Hmmmm let's see.pjs-check *throws pjs onto bed*, clothes for tomorrow-check *tosses clothes overhead* ok.nice clothes.hm.club clothes; I can have fun with this!" Duo searches his closet/floor until he finds the perfect selections. There are lots of black clothes, being that he is a techie; school clothes consist of black/khaki dress pants, button down shirts and ties. Dress codes are the work of the devil. Other random clothes are also strewn about the room. The nicer clothes have actually been hung up and the rest are in the floor in piles or laundry baskets: clean, dirty, and in-between. (Hey, he's a Teenage guy, cut him some slack!) His walls are the color of the sky and it took so much not to give into to temptation and paint some fluffy clouds on it and put glowing star stickers all over. The floors are hard wood, not like they could be seen through all of his crap. Cleanliness and order are not high on his priorities when it came to his bedroom. Duo throws his clothes and some toiletries into his backpack and heads out, not before giving himself a once over in the mirror though.  
  
Duo is 17 and had a medium height and a pretty good build. He has exotic tanzanite eyes and a very beautiful face. His lithe form and his long flowing chestnut hair makes it easy to mistake him for a girl. He keeps his hair back in a braid most of the time, but he could still pass for a girl. It happens in clubs sometimes. Guys won't know they are grinding with a boy until they notice that this "hot girl" has a flat chest. Duo could personally careless who he was dancing with. Duo is Bi' and most everyone knows it.  
  
"Ackk!!! I gotta get to Fei's so that he doesn't slice me open with his katana for not showing up!" Duo ran out the door, into his semi-decent '89 Olds and drove off in the snow.  
  
1) An anti-formal is basically my friends' response to the school winter semi-formal.  
  
A/N: Sucked? Didn't suck? Can't tell yet? Ok, this story is basically a sad situation that I'm in right now. Duo is me and basically that's my room (minus the in between pile) and that's my car. Please don't flame because of Relena. It's important to the story and I'm making her nice and not annoying. So she'll be totally OOC. (Sorry if you like her, I don't) R&R. This is only my second story and the first ended up more like the script to a play.damn theatre influence. I welcome all criticism, 'cept shounen-ai flamers, I will laugh at you. 


End file.
